Calling for Love
by Captive Crimson
Summary: A container in a world of humans may never find love on his own. Luckily for Naruto, someone else found it for him. He just had to call it.


I do not own Naruto or any of the other various crossovers this story may or may not have

* * *

At one point in time, every person on Earth comes to a crossroads. An area where your next decision dictates your future. The one decision you will love or hate yourself for. For poor Naruto, that decision was now. He had succeeded in getting the scroll from the old Hokage. He had even managed to get out of the more inhabited areas of the village without being seen. Now he just had to decide which technique he wanted to learn. Scanning the scroll, he was upset to find the first technique was a clone jutsu. A clone, his arch enemy. Besides Sasuke…and Kiba…and a lot of other people.

"Come to think of it, it'd take less time to list my friends…" Naruto mumbled as he continued to scan the scroll. Going through the scroll, Naruto mentally bookmarked the techniques that he would love to learn. Unfortunately, many of them were impossible to use in the forest grove he was hiding in. Suiryuudan no jutsu? No water means no really cool dragon missile. Karyuudan no jutsu? Even Naruto wasn't stupid enough to spit fire in a forest at night while he's trying to hide.

Naruto began to become frantic. He had tried the lightning and earth jutsu but they wouldn't work for him. Plus having eliminated fire and water, he was almost out of choices. Nearly at the end of the scroll, a strange symbol caught Naruto's attention. It was a seal, but not like the kind Iruka-sensei had shown him. It was shaped like a…heart? But under that there was a riddle of some sort.

_**Sealed behind true love** _It read. Naruto had no idea what that meant.

'How the hell do I open this?' Naruto thought before a memory returned.

"Blood…maybe it's a blood seal?" Naruto bit his finger lightly in order to draw blood before swiping it across the heart. His eyes widened when…nothing happened. Dejected, Naruto tried to think of other ways to open seals when he remembered another scene. In this one, he was a small child sitting in the Hokage's lap as the old man told him fairy tales.

"True love?" Naruto shrugged. It's not like it would hurt, right? Pursing his lips, Naruto pressed them against the heart. Naruto jerked back as the heart pulsed, smoke magically appearing from nowhere until the seal was completely invisible. Watching the smoke clear, Naruto was surprised by the creature that had appeared. Black fur, long tail, fangs, and intelligent yellow eyes gazing at him.

"A cat?" Naruto asked himself. "Who the hell seals a cat in a scroll? I mean it's not like you could hurt anyone, right kitty?" Naruto asked as he reached out to the cat.

"I take offense to that…" A deep baritone voice suddenly appeared startling Naruto, who instantly jumped up.

"Who the hell's out there?!" Naruto called out, hoping his guest would make this easy and show himself. A twig snapped to his left causing Naruto to pull a kunai from his pouch only to see the cat from earlier. Still gazing around, Naruto calmly walked towards the cat. "C'mon kitty, I don't wanna hit you on accident so here." Bending down, Naruto held his arm out hoping the cat would jump on.

"Do I look like a bird to you?" Naruto jumped. This time he heard the voice come from the…cat? The boy's mouth dropped as the bright eyes honed in on him. "Sit blond boy, sit." The boy nodded dumbly before complying. "Good boy." The cat calmly sauntered up to the shocked boy before, stopping just short of his knees. "So did you need something from me? Or are you another idiot?" That snapped Naruto out of his shock.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" He yelled before pausing. "I just started an argument with a cat…" Said cat watched amusedly. This kid might be fun...

"So then why did you call me, oh smart one…" Naruto blushed at the tease.

"Well…I was trying to learn a technique from the scroll…" Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey! You came from the scroll! Maybe you know what technique I can use to pass the graduation exam!" The cat, if possible, sweat dropped at the blonde's idea.

"And what do I get from this?" The cat questioned. Naruto raked his mind for anything a cat would like.

"How about…catnip?" The cat shook its head. "A toy mouse?" Another negative. "Then how about…" The cat cut him off before he could finish.

"Think of me less as a cat and more as a person." Naruto brought a hand up to his chin as he held a thinking pose before snapping his fingers.

"Ramen!" He yelled as if it were the answer to anything.

"Hell yeah!" Amazingly, it was the answer this time. "Alright, kid, lets get started! Now you said you had trouble graduating, right?" The boy nodded. "Alright then, what technique did you have trouble with?" The boy mumbled something so low, even the cat's sensitive ears couldn't pick it up. "Repeat that for me again?"

"The clone technique…" Naruto trailed off preparing to hear the nin-animal laugh at him like everyone else.

"And I thought this would be hard," The cat said happily as it rolled the scroll to the front, "here ya go, Kage Bushin no Jutsu. You probably have too much energy, so just practice this one." Naruto nodded his head, listening to the cat as he began to practice the jutsu.

Awhile later…

Naruto panted from exhaustion. The cat had been right. The jutsu was perfect for him, having only taken a few hours to learn it. Now he only had to wait. "Hey kitty." The feline raised its head in acknowledgment. "Why were you in the scroll in the first place?" For several minutes, the cat was silent prompting Naruto to wonder whether or not it would answer.

"It was…a mistake…" The cat began, instantly drawing Naruto's attention. "Once long ago, I lived in the mythic city of cats. A land of such beauty that you would never be able to find in these nations. There a million cats were free to do what they wanted. I, however, grew greedy and amassed an army of mercenaries. We fought against the good side for months until there was only me versus their entire army, my own having perished." Naruto gasped here. "I, being foolish, challenged the queen to a duel. And lost…badly. She had me at her mercy, but instead she banished me saying I could change another world." The cat stopped to look at Naruto who was wide eyed at the story. "When I came here, I fell in love. And together we had a child…you…" Naruto nearly passed out at the revelation.

"M-m-me? But I'm not a cat!" Naruto shouted, but the cat simply stared.

"Have you never wondered about your whisker marks?" Naruto tentatively reached for his whisker marks only to be cut off by the cat's boisterous laughter. "Bwahahahahahaha! I can't…I can't believe you actually believed me!" The cat was rolling now. "My sides! My sides!"

"It's not funny," Naruto pouted, "if you knew some of the people I knew you'd wonder that too! I mean, my friend Kiba looks like a dog! And that creepy girl in my class, Hinata, has white eyes. Just like everyone else in the clan, so maybe her dads her uncle too?" The cat had stopped laughing and was looking slightly sick.

"Well that's great…I entered the twilight zone…" The cat mumbled. Naruto, however, ignored it.

"So your story? And no more lies!" Naruto demanded. The cat seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding.

"My story," The cat paused for dramatic effect, "is a secret!" The cat sang the last part in an effort to annoy Naruto. And succeeded but the cat cut him off before he could complain. "Look, I may tell you someday but you have to earn the right. Okay?" Naruto nodded, as this was a far better answer. Their conversation was complete for a while before a new voice called from the forest.

"**Uzumaki Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" **Obviously, Iruka had found him. Turning slowly, Naruto reached behind his head to scratch his head.

"Ummm hi Iruka-sensei! Looks like I found you!" Naruto said meekly, hoping to buy some time. He never even saw the fist that connected with the back of his head. The cat winced at the force of the blow.

'No wonder the kids a little lost. A blow like that has to kill brain cells.' Naruto's feline friend suddenly gained more respect for the boy.

"What are you talking about, idiot!? I found you! But a better question is, **what the hell are you doing with the forbidden scroll?!"** Iruka roared his question startling the poor cat and human.

"I'm just passing the secret exam!" Naruto yelled proudly. He had succeeded where many people had no doubt failed. 'I'm just that awesome! And soon Sakura-chan will realize it too!' He reasoned in his mind.

"Naruto, where did you get an idea like that?" Iruka asked worriedly. The boy wouldn't have known the scroll even existed unless told by someone. Someone above the rank of Chuunin at least.

"It was Mizuki-sensei! He filled me in on the major parts and I just filled in the rest!" Naruto nodded to himself as if it were the answer to everything.

"Mizuki? Naruto why would…" Iruka stopped as the sound of splitting air appeared behind him. Using his advanced training, Iruka quickly shoved Naruto and the cat to the side. Naruto looked up angrily until he saw the ten shuriken embedded in Iruka's back.

"Naruto, give me the scroll! Iruka's going to steal it from you so you won't pass!" Mizuki called from a tree branch, a large shuriken spinning in his right hand. "He's just like everyone else! He doesn't want you to succeed!"

"Mizuki, why!? Why are…you doing this?!" Iruka yelled through the pain. His friend, someone he trusted his life with, was betraying the village. And using Naruto to do it! "Don't listen to him Naruto! Protect the scroll!" Iruka ordered Naruto, his eyes never leaving Mizuki.

"Don't you get it, fool?" Mizuki asked with a sneer, all pretense of loyal shinobi gone. "No matter which one of us gets the scroll, it will be used against Konoha! That's what monsters do!"

"M-m-monster?" Naruto softly questioned, his body shaking from the word. The cat, now perched on his shoulder, looked to its new friend quizzically.

"Oh that's right, you don't know…" Mizuki let out an evil chortle, the sound echoing through the forest. "Years ago, the senile old Sandaime made a decree. The decree was given to everyone alive at the time. Everyone but you!" Mizuki explained his voice laced with venom.

"Everyone…but me?" Naruto repeated slowly. Iruka's eyes had widened from the conversation, his eyes quickly shifting from Mizuki to Naruto and back.

"Mizuki don't! It's forbidden!" Iruka called out to his wayward friend, hoping the man would stop. Mizuki's sneer switched to Iruka.

"I've practically stolen the scroll, Iruka, why should I care about those laws anymore?" Mizuki explained. Turning back to Naruto, his sneer became an evil smirk. "You are a demon…the very demon that attacked Konoha. _**YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"**_ Mizuki yelled with glee.

"W-what?" Naruto was terrified. He was the monster that nearly destroyed Konoha? He killed those people? He…he…

"Yesssss!" Mizuki hissed gleefully. "That's the reason all of Konoha hates you! Especially Iruka, you beast! After all, you killed his parents!" Naruto couldn't take the revelations anymore. With as much speed as he could muster, he grabbed the scroll and ran. He ran as fast as he could in order to escape.

After running for what seemed like miles, Naruto sat on a tree branch and held his head. His heart was beating frantically, his mind and body finally slipping into shock. Only three words kept repeating themselves. You are Kyuubi. He was a monster, a killer. He deserved to d...

A sudden pain erupted across Naruto's face as he came back from the half-conscious dream world he had escaped to. He slowly brought his hand up to his face, only to feel a wet substance he was positive was blood. Looking down, he saw the once sealed cat glaring at him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" The cat harshly whispered. "Tell me, does that scroll have a tail? Or a pair of ears? Or even four legs?"

"N-n-no…" Naruto answered meekly. He didn't see where this would help him. Hell, he didn't even understand why the cat was still there.

"Then you're not Kyuubi. I was sealed in that scroll, but the scroll didn't become a cat. The same works for you!" The cat, if possible, smiled as the boy quit shaking. Looking down at his hand, he balled the once quivering appendage into a fist.

"You're right. I'm not Kyuubi." Naruto smirked at his new and, by far, most valuable friend. "But that doesn't mean its power isn't mine. If it can cause such natural disasters with a single touch, imagine the good I can do with it. Diverting floods," Naruto began to slowly stand, "stopping earthquakes," he was a few inches farther from the ground, "and protecting friends." Here he looked to the small cat that seemed to have puffed up in pride.

"Hold out your hand kid." The cat commanded Naruto who did so without hesitation. Instantly, a small paw was placed in the boy's right hand. "I'll probably regret this," a pink marking began to appear around the paw, "but you may just surprise." The mark stopped spreading and solidified in the shape of a heart. "Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to the Summoners Club. I am Shihoin Yoruichi, your familiar and guide." With a leap the now named Yoruichi was perched on his shoulder. "Now, let's go kick a traitor's ass." A feral smirk made its way on to both their faces as they leapt towards the drowned out voices.

"…He is Uzumaki Naruto, my precious student and future Hokage!" The two had arrived just in time to hear Iruka's opinion of Naruto. The two smiled until Mizuki spoke.

"I'll make sure they carve demon lover into your headstone, then! It's been nice, Iruka!" Mizuki never had a chance to deal the final blow as a foot crashed into the side of his face. The stunned Mizuki looked directly at his new adversary and chuckled. "Well, well, well a couple of pussies!" He chuckled insanely at the poor joke.

"Never…ever…touch my sensei," Naruto growled out, the moon casting its shadow over his eyes, "or **I'll kill you!"** Mizuki chuckled again, the threat not even slightly unnerving him.

"You know, at first I was just gonna kill you! But now I think I'll torture your precious sensei and maybe even the cat in front of you!" Mizuki yelled maniacally. Naruto's eyes shined with rage at the psychotic man's admission.

"Mizuki…" Naruto harshly whispered, "You may hurt my sensei," His hands slowly raised from his sides, "call me a demon," his hands became a single sign, "But never, ever hurt my cat!**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** The explosion that followed was heard from the village itself as hundreds of clones appeared surrounding Mizuki. The former academy teacher gaped at the army in front of him before turning to the closest blonde.

"W-w-what are you?!" Mizuki stuttered, his fear consuming his diseased mind. Naruto smirked before holding up his right hand, the pink heart glowing as the chakra flowed through it.

"You didn't know?" The Naruto disappeared, only to reappear inside of the disoriented chuunin's guard. "I'm a heartbreaker." The clones palm suddenly lashed out, striking hard enough that both the clone's arm and the rouge ninja's chest buckled. "Unfortunately for you," Another clone called out as the first exploded into smoke, "we're gonna break a lot more than just a heart." The halfway unconscious Iruka watched wide eyed as the entire army of clones assaulted the defenseless nukenin. Ten minutes later, all that was left of Mizuki was a nearly unidentifiable lump.

"Naruto," Iruka mumbled in awe, "come here." The blonde calmly stood in front of his sensei, ashamed that he had fallen for the traitor's trick. "Close your eyes." Closing them slowly, he felt the goggles he usually wore on his head being moved around. "Open them." Naruto did as Iruka commanded only to see his sensei smiling with the boy's goggles in hand. Gasping, Naruto tentatively reached towards his forehead where his fingers connected with a cool metal plate.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked softly, praying this wasn't a joke Iruka was playing on him. Sensing the boy's fears, Iruka nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure no Sato." With a smile, Iruka watched as Naruto cheered. "Now…" Iruka mumbled tiredly, "I'm just gonna rest for a little while." The injured Nin finally allowed unconsciousness to claim him. Unfortunately, the second he did another awoke. The blob formerly known as Mizuki slowly stood a kunai in hand as he glared evilly at the boy. All pretense of stealth was gone as the man charged the boy. The boy hadn't even noticed his presence until the man was inches from him. The next thing Mizuki remembered was waking up in the ANBU interrogation room.

Naruto didn't know what had happened. One second Mizuki was behind him, the next he knocked out on the ground. It was the new person that caught Naruto's attention. A tall woman with long cascading violet hair, the bangs pulled to the side by some unknown force. Her bright yellow eyes contracted beautifully with her mocha skin. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the lack of clothes on her body. A soft hand suddenly cupped his cheek pulling his head up to look at a Cheshire grin.

"Face's up here, kiddo!" Naruto's mental processes suddenly restarted as he looked into the playful yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto airily whispered, his voice lost to his shock and awe. Expecting the woman's name, Naruto was surprised when his face was suddenly planted in her bosom.

"Awww Naru-chan," the woman said joyfully, "didn't I tell you I was your familiar?" Naruto's blush suddenly drained as his mind returned to the earlier conversation with…

"Yoruichi?!" The woman simply continued to smile as she looked at the confused and flustered boy. For the next ten minutes he spluttered as he tried to keep his conscious mind working. When he had finally worked through his frenzy, the woman reached her well manicured hand out to him. Understanding what she wanted, Naruto put his own hand in her larger one.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the mocha skinned goddess said ensuring Naruto's attention, "I am Shihoin Yoruichi, your guide and familiar." Yoruichi suddenly jerked Naruto forward, her arms rapping around him as he was pressed to her chest. "Through sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, till death do us part. Congrats, kid, I just became the summons equivalent of your wife!" The preteen blonde boy looked up at the walking wet dream in front of him. Just long enough for him to see her Cheshire grin grow before he passed out.

Two weeks later…

Hatake Kakashi was having what could be the best day of his life. The sun was shining brightly, Icha Icha Paradise No. 4 had come out, and he had a perfectly original excuse for being late. An excuse that was even true! Currently, he was tracking following the Hokage as he explained the unique situation with his students. A psychopathic avenger who seemed to have experienced a prostate exam with a tree, a fangirl who more than likely got off watching the tree enter said psycho, and a dunce who held the world's most powerful creature in his stomach. Not to mention any jutsu he might have gotten from the scroll of sealing, an incident which the Hokage had made classified information.

'Another team, another fail,' Kakashi mentally sighed. It's not that he didn't want a team (his skills would be best passed on), but he refused to take a team simply because he wanted an heir. He wanted a team, not an apprentice. 'But, only Naruto seems to have the ability to pass this team…' Uchiha Sasuke, as untrusting as he is psychopathic. Haruno Sakura, an obsessive fangirl who would roll over and die if Sasuke told her to. Yes, the worst possible choice for a team. The Uchiha wouldn't help; the Haruno would only try to help Sasuke, and the poor dunce of the class left to try to get them together.

"Kakashi," the venerable Hokage spoke, the two men stopping just outside of the demon container's apartment, "I want you to promise me that no matter what you will help Naruto." Seeing the far younger man's questioning stare Hiruzen sighed wistfully. "Did you know the Mizukage is a container? No, of course not. Only a handful of people in the world know. But he is the holder of the four tailed beast. Now imagine Naruto, container of Kyuubi, a decade into the future." Kakashi's eye widened dramatically.

The Mizukage of Kiri was one of the strongest known shinobi in the world. He was the only person in the world to have survived an attack by all seven swordsmen during their coup de tat. And he even defeated them! If he, at full power, was half Naruto's strength…Kakashi shuddered at the thought of the god the boy would be.

"You see my point." Hiruzen smiled, "Think of it. He will be the greatest lord Konoha has ever had. And perhaps, ever will. But he needs guidance." Kakashi nodded to the man. This responsibility, should he take it, would go down in history. "Good, now let's see how the boy is doing, shall we?" Taking an extra key from his pocket, Sarutobi unlocked the door allowing both men to step inside.

Kakashi was surprised at the sight of the home. While not large or new, it was obviously perfect for a bachelor. The walls, a dull grey color, seemed to sparkle in the light of the morning sun coming through the window. The floor was clean save for an occasional stain and small pieces of trash. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by a soft mumbling coming from an adjacent room. Both men turned to enter the room when they saw the apartment's owner asleep on the small bed.

"So this is your greatest Kage?" Kakashi asked sarcastically as he looked the short boy. Sarutobi bowed his head slightly as he stepped forward to wake the boy.

"And what might you two be doing here?" A new voice suddenly appeared, causing the two men to assume defensive stances with kunai at the ready. What greeted them caused blood to erupt from both men's noses. Standing before them was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen clad in nothing but a towel. Her long purple hair was weighed down with water as her light yellow eyes watched the two men cautiously.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen…but the better question is who are you?" The Hokage asked calmly, the image destroyed by the blood flowing from his nose. Yoruichi smirked mentally as she looked at the two men.

"I am the master's kitten!" Both men paused in their thought processes as they stared at the woman.

"I'm…sorry?" Kakashi asked slowly, his mind barely holding onto his consciousness. The boy in front of him was…master?

"I am master's naughty kitty!" Yoruichi called happily, her grin making its way to her face as she walked past both men towards the sleeping boy. "Master, wake up!" Yoruichi gently shook the boy awake his mind still gone as his body sat up, eyes half closed. "Good morning!" Leaning forward, Yoruichi gave the twelve year old a passionate kiss. The boy, still half-asleep, responded by slipping his own tongue between her plump lips. Both men watched in awe as the two made-out, before quietly excusing themselves.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi whispered quietly, "please excuse me but I must get to the academy quickly." Seeing his commanding officers confused look, he continued. "If I make a good impression he might teach me how he got that!" And with that Kakashi was gone, only a dozen leaves left in his place.

The academy…

"Now class today you have made me proud to call myself your sensei! I wish you luck in your future." Iruka concluded the team listing, his mood far unhappier than his voice showed. Naruto was late once again, but this time it was for team assignments. Not even meeting his sensei yet and Naruto was emulating the man. A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, clearing to reveal Kakashi with a parcel under his arm.

"Kakashi?" Asuma, sensei of team ten, called out in surprise as he looked at the normally tardy man. Asuma and Kurenai, sensei of team eight, had arrived early but this they didn't expect. "What are you doing here?" The masked man looked to his comrades before holding up his free hand. He pointed three fingers up before putting them down in order until he had nothing but a fist. As the last finger went down, the classroom door was flung open as an orange and black blur ran into the room.

Naruto was worried he had missed his chance as he entered the academy. Yoruichi had turned off his alarm making him late. 'If my sensei left already…' Naruto shivered slightly as he ran into the room, Yoruichi holding onto his shoulder, only to be met with a large blue and green obstacle. Momentarily dazed, Naruto looked up at the man only to see a single eye and white hair looking down at him.

"Nice of you to join us!" Kakashi said happily, his hand pulling the young blonde and feline up from the ground. Naruto smiled to the man nervously.

"Ummm thanks?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. The rest of the class (sensei's included) watched the exchange in confusion.

"No problem, but I was curious about something…" Naruto nodded for the man to continue. Kakashi held out his package and gave the brown paper rectangle to the boy. "Do you think you could use this?" Naruto cautiously opened the brown paper only to be greeted by a face mask, a collar and a book. Icha Icha Paradise No. 4 to be precise.

"What am I going to do with this?" Naruto asked Kakashi who eye smiled at the confused blonde while the class was either confused (males) or outraged (females).

"Simple my favored student!" Kakashi said happily as he pat the boy on his head, questions appearing at the forefront of everyone's mind. "The mask is for us to match!" The blonde (and class) face faulted. "The book is for ideas." The group face faulted once more. "And the collar is for naughty kitty!" Holding up the collar, Naruto was slightly awed at the craftsmanship.

While not extravagant, the collar was made of a black leather material. At every inch interval, a small silver stud appeared until it reached the clasp. Looking between the obviously expensive collar and his summons, Naruto was slightly confused. "I don't think it will fit…" Kakashi chuckled slightly at the boys response.

"So modest! I wasn't talking about the cat; I was talking about your beautiful woman!" Naruto started at that as he only knew one woman the man could be talking about. The only one who would leave an impression such as this.

"Yoruichi…" Naruto mumbled as he palmed his face in exasperation. Why did she have to do things like this? She had specifically told him not to let anyone know the existence of the contract and then she does this.

"Yoruichi is it?" Kakashi asked his newest friend. "And where did you meet this Yoruichi?" The Jounin standing behind him sweat dropped at the twenty something man's attitude. He was acting just like a girl at a slumber party, gossiping about a friends newest love interest.

"Would you believe she's my long lost mother?" Naruto asked embarrassedly.

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head, the world stopping for him as he studied the boy.

"Sister?" Another head shake, "Aunt?" At Kakashi's head shake Naruto gulped, "Wife?" He meekly asked, his voice hidden behind the nervousness. Kakashi's eye glowed with an inner fire as he imagined the boy's answer. The woman he had seen made the boy his lunch? Ushered him from home and welcomed him back with open arms? Even…warmed his bed? Kakashi couldn't help it as a perverse giggle escaped his covered mouth.

"I think you just became the greatest thing to happen to me for a long, long time." Utilizing his advanced training, Kakashi had Naruto changed into a new suit of clothing in a matter of seconds. The standard Jounin uniform of Konoha, save the vest, now rested comfortably on the stunned boy. The mask on his lower face and slightly tilted forehead protector, however, were Kakashi originals. "From this day forward I shall call you Kakashi Two…or Kakash-Ni for short!" Grabbing hold of his charge, Kakashi quickly walked towards the door. "Team seven's other members…field thirteen at oh-five hundred."

"Kakashi, where are you taking him?" Iruka, the only one currently capable of talking, asked. The fire burning in Kakashi's eye shown even brighter as he carried the two live bundles on his back.

"I have to show this to Gai!" And with that the great copy ninja resumed his trek to his rival. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop as the certifiably crazy instructor carried him.

"This might be fun…or creepy…" Naruto mumbled just low enough to be out of Kakashi's hearing range. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Yea but it makes you wonder…" Yoruichi looked down at her own body in amazement from the boy's shoulder, "where the hell did he get a uniform in my size?"

* * *

As you may not be able to tell due to the vague way that I wrote this chapter, Naruto will be summoning the most beautiful women ever. Now then before anyone gets angry at me for not putting in their favorite girl in later chapters I want to establish the ground rules.

1. The girl must be above or at the legal age, so Tatsuki and Orohime are out due to being below. However, due to constraints in the Rosario + Vampire group I have added two non-legal girls, Moka and Mizore. This is due to Moka's adult transformation (similar to Nel) and Mizore's adult attitude.  
2. The girl must have a special ability of some kind,the ability to fight, or provide some sort of service. (So the girls for Love Hina are out since none of them have any real fighting ability, but the DOA girls are in due to martial arts skills, high intelligence and other talents.) The prime example of this would be Helena, who is a capable fighter and an expert entertainer. Remember not all skills are battle oriented!  
3. Only girls from video games and anime are allowed, due to the size of the contract. (No Shego from Kim Possible, or Ms. Marvel but Samus and Taki from Soul Calibur are alright.)

Abide by these rules if you wish to add any girls to the list, and I will take them into consideration depending on how they act in their respective settings.


End file.
